


Jagoras Drabbles

by thats_vexing



Category: Atlantis (UK TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 20:51:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1318768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thats_vexing/pseuds/thats_vexing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A compilation of my Jagoras drabbles that I have been posting over on my Tumblr page... All of them are 100 words long and centred on Jason/Pythagoras. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Headache

Pythagoras gets headaches often. It is becoming a more regular occurrence; less from staring at pages of scribbles and studies and more from fretting over Jason and his stupidity; kidnapping the princess or taking part in bloodthirsty tournaments or eating suspicious food.

His headaches may be getting worse but they are also becoming easier to cope with. He sometimes finds cups of water by his elbow, and someone has adjusted the shutters so the sun doesn’t shine in his eyes when he works. And on the best days, nimble fingers massage his temples and leave light kisses on his forehead.


	2. Support

It is often hard to watch Pythagoras work, to see all of the pain and frustration that went into creating the theorem that he despised in school, when he can only helplessly observe. Jason doesn’t watch him work, but what the work does to him, the crinkles on his forehead, how his eyes squint and redden and hands that begin to shake with fatigue and anger. Another scrap of paper falls to the floor accompanied by a heavy sigh. There is nothing Jason can do.

Pythagoras groans, “It’s impossible!”

"I know you can do it," Jason says, and keeps watching.


	3. Fire

He didn’t know what had started it, it was the least of his concerns as he hurtled through the streets clogged with insensitive onlookers. News of the fire had travelled like a great wave, and soon the whole town knew of it. Pythagoras’ vision swam, probably from smoke as no flames licked the house; the absence of his friends both a blessing and a curse. Charred and hollow, the house offered no answers.

"Pythagoras."

He started, instantly recognised the papers in Jason’s hand.

"You fool," Pythagoras pulled Jason into a bruising hug and let this work fall into the ash.


	4. Swimming

Feet planted firmly on the bank, Pythagoras watches as Jason wades into the cool river, winding through the bleached landscape like a shimmering snake. 

"I can’t swim." Pythagoras sighs, curling his bare toes into the sand.

The crisp water swells at his knees, and Jason is reminded of visions he had long neglected; of the sea swallowing the city, pulling it into its depths. That is what he used to think of Atlantis, but now it is synonymous with home. Everything is so tangible, so real, he forgets it won’t last forever.

"Let me teach you." It isn’t a question.


	5. Fruit

Buying fruit in the Atlantean market was a far more sensory experience than at home. The colours seemed more vibrant, and the smell - Jason had no idea fruit could smell so good. Grapes, pears and plums, nurtured by the Greek sun and sea air, were crisp and fresh with each bite. He couldn’t resist sharing the fruit with Pythagoras, crimson plums, warm to the touch, that left their fingers sticky and sugary. He also couldn’t resist kissing away the sweet juice that clung to Pythagoras’ lips, encouraged by the mathematician’s sticky fingers curling into his hair and pulling him close.


	6. Selfish

No matter that Jason had the best interests of the citizens at heart, his rash actions nearly got him killed again. Pythagoras could only yell at him. He knows it’s selfish. What’s worse, he knows it won’t change anything.

"The world isn’t ready for your radical ideas, Jason—"

"They aren’t radical where I come from!"

Pythagoras sees the same glint in his eye, the spark of a challenge.

"Fine, go back."

"What?"

"Go."

There is hesitation there, under all the anger, but rage wins out. As soon as the door slams behind him, Pythagoras longs for it to open again.


	7. Stubborn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continued from Selfish

He stops, breathes and presses his back against the door. Jason understands Pythagoras’ struggle. He felt it before, when Pythagoras presented that black stone, when he faced the bull, when he was pursued by the furies.

But there is also nothing radical about basic human rights, even in a city dominated by bizarre traditions. Attitudes in Ancient Greece are bound to be old fashioned, he supposes.

Too late, he realises that he has nowhere to go. The only man to offer him shelter is behind this door. He hesitates for a moment longer but there is no sound from inside.


	8. Forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continued from Selfish, Stubborn.

Pythagoras feels awful. He watches that damn door all night and day. If he knew where to look, he would have done so.

He knows that Jason is far from home, that he can’t go back, they had discussed it before. It had been cruel to bring it up. The fear of not knowing where he was or if he was safe was far worse than the scrapes they had been fighting over.

Jason looks surprised to see him when he finally returns. He is even more shocked when Pythagoras leaps up and crushes him in a hug.

"I’m sorry."


	9. Cuddles

The sun woke him. Fresh and pleasantly cool, it was the perfect morning to do nothing else but sleep.

Jason curled around Pythagoras carefully; traced the delicate freckles on his shoulders with his fingertips and pushed wild hair out of his eyes. Pythagoras was always thinking, moving, calculating, it was rare to find him as relaxed as this. Jason watched him blink slowly, eyelashes fluttering to take in the morning.

He could feel the tension seep in to Pythagoras’ body. “It can wait.” Jason mumbled, not relinquishing his hold; smiling into frizzy curls as Pythagoras melted back into his arms.


	10. Sunburn

The Atlantean sun is punishingly hot; Pythagoras learned the hard way. His back is vibrant red and incredibly sore. “I can’t reach,” he sighs, “help me?”

Jason carefully applies the salve handed to him, spreading the cool liquid with gentle fingertips. Heat radiates from the burns. Pythagoras hisses and he stops immediately.

He presses a kiss to the back of Pythagoras’ neck, saved from the sun by his hairline. Pythagoras turns tentatively and takes Jason’s forearm in his cool hands, enviously examining his tanned skin. Twisting their grip, Jason instead brings the fair skin of Pythagoras’ wrists to his lips.


	11. Sleepy

Jason was always woken by the bright sunlight and lack of curtains, but it meant he could admire the way the light kissed his lover’s pale skin, and he could follow suit, feather-light and chaste. Pythagoras’ hair shone like spun gold; Jason trailed his fingers through delicate wisps, careful not to wake him. But when temptation got too much, he left a silent kiss on Pythagoras’ lips, and his heart leapt when Pythagoras curled closer.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty." He can’t help his delighted smile.

Pythagoras hummed, and his brow knotted sluggishly into a frown, blinking slowly. “Who?”

Jason chuckled.


	12. Shit

Jason had a very strange and varied vocabulary, many words Pythagoras hadn’t heard before, like microwave, eye-pod or on one memorable occasion - and Pythagoras’ favourite so far - umbrella.

He also liked Jason’s various words for when something went wrong.

“Shit!"Jason hissed, sucking the newly formed cut on his thumb where it bloomed red.

"What’s a shit?" Pythagoras inquired, but Jason didn’t meet his eye.

It rubbed off on him, he didn’t realise until weeks later as he crumpled another piece of parchment, muttering “shit”, and Jason stopped dead in his tracks, giving him a look of pride and horror.


	13. Nuisance

Early morning was the perfect time to gently accost Pythagoras with affection, before he was awake enough to get embarrassed. However, Pythagoras was on to him, as he had only managed three gentle kisses to prominent cheekbones before he was interrupted.

"Jasonnn, it’s time to sleep," Pythagoras grumbled, rolling over and petulantly snatching the pillow for himself. Jason stared at the ceiling for a good minute, listening to Pythagoras’ breathing even out, before he leant over to press a kiss just behind his ear, where he was most ticklish…

"Don’t you dare."

Sighing dramatically, Jason collapsed back on the bed.


	14. Nightmare

The darkness of his room is too similar to the looming shadows of his nightmare, screams still ring in his mind.

Suddenly, the bed dips and strong arms wrap around him - he starts to fight back - but Jason shushes gently in his ear, just audible over his pounding heart. Pythagoras surrenders, closes his eyes, focuses on the warmth of Jason’s embrace and the comforting touch of gentle fingertips on his arms.

Jason presses a kiss to his forehead. “The city… Was sinking. Just a bad dream,” Pythagoras sighs.

"Just a dream," Jason repeats, and Pythagoras feels his hold tighten incrementally.


	15. Singing

Pythagoras is not musically inclined. At all. Despite his tone-deafness, he can tell that Jason also can’t sing.

Jason hadn’t spotted him yet, and he ducks behind the door as Jason spins around, dancing enthusiastically to his broken rendition of what Pythagoras assumes was once a song. His dancing is marginally better, if unconventional. It’s when Jason starts thrusting in midair that Pythagoras feels he needs to interrupt.

"Who’s Billie Jean?"

The mortified look on Jason’s face is priceless.

"Carry on," Pythagoras chuckles, "maybe not the singing," he draws closer and feeling bold, whispers in Jason’s ear, "keep the dancing."


	16. Bail

When Jason sees Pythagoras’ thunderous expression, he’s glad the alcohol hasn’t quite worn off. It takes a lot to make Pythagoras mad.

"You owe me." Pythagoras growls, it’s disconcerting and frankly terrifying. "Hercules is drunk every night, but even he hasn’t managed to get arrested over it.” He stalks away, leaving Jason to trail behind.

"I’m sorry, Py, I’ll pay you back—"

"With what?" Ah. He must have used their savings to bail Jason out.

"I’ll do your chores for you," he receives a sharp look, "for a month."

Pythagoras rolls his eyes. “Make it two; I might forgive you.”


	17. Jump

Jason leapt across the gap with such ease, Pythagoras pretended not to notice.

"Come on, Py! You’re a mathematician. Must be a 90% probability you’ll make it."

"What about the other 10%?" Pythagoras groaned, feet rooted to the floor. "Anyway, I don’t think your calculations are actually accurate." He looked down, a mistake, it wasn’t too far to the bottom, but far enough to break something. “You didn’t consider that you’re stronger and faster than me, and— stop smirking.”

Nothing could stop Jason’s smug grin. “Don’t think I didn’t catch you watching me.”

"You’re not making me cross any faster!"


	18. Concentration

Pythagoras papered the walls with his diagrams, there had to be something he was missing that held the key to solving his equations. Someone pressed up behind him, a very familiar someone, and rough, warm hands encircled his arms.

"Jason," he mumbled, trying desperately to ignore the hot breath misting on his neck, "not now, I’m concentrating."

Jason hummed in response and let Pythagoras fall into his embrace.

Pythagoras groans in exasperation. “I can’t believe I’m saying this; can you put your shirt on?”

"Why?"

"Even the knowledge that it’s not there is distracting."

He tries to ignore Jason’s chuckle.


	19. Incognito

Pythagoras barely registered someone run past him in the street - until they grabbed his arm and dragged him into an alley.

"Jason! What—"

"Shh!"

The sound of pounding footsteps and clattering armour swelled to a crescendo and faded agonisingly slowly, while they stood closely in tense silence.

"You’re running from the guards, again?” Jason’s silence proved his guilt.

"This is the last time I’m doing this." Pythagoras grumbled, "here," he pulled off his cloak and draped it over Jason carefully.

"That’s what you said last time." Infuriatingly, Jason grinned, pecked Pythagoras on the lips and ducked back into the street.


	20. Cool

Jason missed winter. The sharpness of a crisp morning, the crackle of frost. Numb fingers and cold noses weren’t a problem in Atlantis’ Mediterranean climate and more often than not he wished for the whisper of a cool breeze or a sliver of shade. Pythagoras had noticed, so on hot days he would pack some food and take Jason to their favourite spot - an outcrop overlooking the city - where they would languish in the shadow of an ancient tree until the sun slunk past the horizon and twilight brought a chill that made them huddle closer together, shivering and content.


	21. Zzzz...

Jason snored, a new, annoying habit - annoying for Pythagoras anyway. He’d tried stuffing his ears with cotton nicked from the market, but it only muffled the rumbling next to him. He’d tried to wake Jason, but in the safety of their house, Jason slept like the dead, so no amount of shoving, prodding or pinching his nose would stir him.

Restless, with the sun rising outside, Pythagoras planned the logistics of pushing Jason out of bed - it is his after all - when a sleepy voice next to his ear mumbled, “you’re up early.”

Pythagoras shoved him onto the floor anyway.


End file.
